Love Story
by xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx
Summary: ON HOLD.OC Evan Cartwright is new in Lima. What changes will he make. AU Season 1 of Glee, story will change after Quinn gives birth. QuinnxOC Quinn/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summer Begins

Quinn Fabray had just finished her freshman year at McKinley High. She was also just appointed head cheerleader for the McKinley Cheerios. Feeling pretty good about the upcoming summer she quickly got out of bed and decided to get her morning run out of the way so that she can enjoy the rest of the day. While she was getting ready for her run she couldn't help but think about her boyfriend Finn Hudson. Finn was given the quarterback position on the McKinley Titans which in theory made them a perfect match. However she just doesn't feel anything for him. 'He is such a bumbling, dopey idiot' she thinks. 'Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it. He can help with my reputation and popularity which gets my dad off my back.'

Quinn had just turned down the corner onto a neighbouring street when she notices a movie truck two blocks away. Curiosity seemed to overtake her as she jogged down the street only to come to a complete stop in from of the house. She watches as a young man comes out of the house. He looks to be around her age with dark brown almost black hair. 'wow he is tall, probably same height as Finn' she thinks, but as her eyes trail down his body she notices that while they are the same height this guy is in way better shape than Finn. His dark grey tank top is clinging to his skin damp with sweat and she can see the muscles that ripple below it. As he bends down to pick up a box Quinn can see the muscles in his arms bulge. She lets out an almost silent "Whoa" as he turns and walks back into the house.

Quinn is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the mysterious teen coming back out of the house. She doesn't notice that he freezes mid-step as he takes notice of her. She doesn't see the way his eyes also trail up and down her body as he takes in her body that is clothed in only a sports bra and her cheerios shorts. With a small smirk he finally starts walking again only this time he deviates from his original destination and heads toward her.

"Hello?" he calls out.

Quinn is jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of a voice. Looking up she notices the teen looking at her with a small smirk and his head slightly tilted to the side in an adorable look of confusion.

"Hi' she says with a blush staining her cheeks and a slight wave of her hand. 'What is wrong with me! I'm Quinn Fabray! I don't blush' she scolds herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Evan Cartwright and obviously I just moved here" he says with a little chuckle while indicating the moving van.

"Right. Yeah. I gathered" Quinn says with a smirk. Evan just keeps looking at her with a crooked smirk on his handsome face. "Anyways I'm gonna get going. Welcome to the neighbourhood" Quinn said quickly and then turned and continued her jog down the street.

"Yeah! See you around!" she heard Evan call after her.

Shaking her head she tried to put that strange meeting out of her mind and just concentrate on her run. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake off the thought of the new kid. Quinn headed home after her usual hour long run. As she passed by Evan's house she noticed that the moving van was gone and that lights were on inside the house but no car was parked out front. 'Ugh stop thinking about him' she thinks.

*Q*E*Q*E*

The next morning Quinn goes about her usual morning routine. She changes into her running gear and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge. She kisses her mom on the cheek goodbye and tries to leave quietly to avoid a confrontation with her dad.

She was just running along not thinking about anything in particular when she is startled out of the reverie by a loud "HEY!" Stumbling slightly Quinn turns towards the voice and sees the guy she met yesterday, Evan something sitting on his front porch. He stands up and waves her over.

"Hey, Quinn right?" he asks

"Umm yeah, Quinn. Quinn Fabray" she says while nodding.

"Cool" he says while also nodding.

They both stand there is semi-awkward silence both still nodding slightly. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she ask "Did you need something?"

"Oh" Evan says shocked, as though he just realized that he was the one that called her over. "Yeah…no, I don't really need anything. I just thought I would try and get to know the "neighbours" so to speak. Also you seem to be around my age and I thought "hey why not get to know one of my new school mates," you know?"

Quinn just stood there silently taking in everything that he was saying. She questions for him and she wasn't sure where to start so she just blurted out the first one that came to mind. "How old are you?"

"Oh umm I'm sixteen I'm starting my sophomore year at McKinley in September. You?"

"Same" Quinn muttered.

"Cool, at least I know somebody. Hey did you want to hang out or something today?" Evan asks

"I have a boyfriend" She says quickly, hoping to put off any feelings he might be getting.

"Cool, do you want him to come too? Cuz I was thinking maybe a movie and showing me around town. What do you think?" He continues, the news of a girl like her, with her beautiful sunshine blonde hair and dimples smile along with the swirling blue eyes, having a boyfriend doesn't really shock him.

"Umm no that's ok" Quinn stutters out, not having expected that reaction.

"Oh ok, so movie?" he asks again raising his eyebrows up in question.

"Well I'm going on my morning run right now and then I usually swim for about an hour, but I guess later this afternoon, sure I wouldn't mind seeing a movie"

"Sweet! Hey do you mind if I run with you, I usually go for a run in the morning too but I haven't really gotten the lay of the land and I don't really want to get lost so I've been avoiding doing it and just doing strength training for the past three days."

"Yeah sure that would be great, I always wanted a running partner." Quinn says with a please smile blooming on her face.

"Great come on in, you can wait in the living room while I run upstairs to change"

Both teens entered the house and Evan directed Quinn towards the living room while he headed up the stairs. Quinn took this chance to look around. She noticed the twin black leather couches and dark mahogany table along with the beautiful stone fireplace that had a matching mahogany mantel. Sitting on that shelf she could see a multitude of pictures. Glancing up towards the stairs she decided that she had time so she inched forward to look at them.

Most of the pictures were of a beautiful couple. The woman was obviously Evan's mother since they looked so much alike both with the black/brown hair and chocolate brown eyes however his father had crystal blue eyes and shockingly bright blonde hair. Further down on the mantle were pictures of the couple at, what Quinn assumes, their wedding. Then the couple with a very adorable toddler 'Must be Evan' and then further down she watches as the boy grows up and then there is one last picture of the family on a beach. As Quinn stares at the picture she suddenly hears a voice behind her.

"That was taken at Christmas. My parents decided that for one year we should get away from all the snow, so we packed up and headed to Hawaii for two weeks"

Quinn whirls around startled. She starts to stumble over excuses and apologies and only quiets when Evan holds up to quiet her. "Don't worry so much Quinn, if I didn't want them looked at I wouldn't have put them somewhere people could see" He says with a smile.

"So… What do you parents do? Are they home?" Quinn asks while looking around as if his parents were going to jump out at any moment.

Evan's smile faded and a sad look entered his eyes. He cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling gathering his thoughts.

"My umm Parents they died, not long after that last picture was taken actually."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I had no idea" Quinn says feeling horrified, she keeps stuttering out apologies until Evan interrupts her.

"Quinn! Quinn its fine, don't worry about it I know that you didn't know, it's fine. However to answer your first question my parents were surgeons. Dad was a plastic surgeon and my mom was a cardio surgeon, well she was but then she got pregnant with me and decided that she wanted to be a stay at home mom, so… yeah" he finished a little lamely.

After Evan's confession there was an awkward silence that hung around the room. Evan cleared his throat and said "Ok so now that that's out of the way how about that run?"

"Ok, ya great!"

*Q*E*Q*E*

Throughout the entire summer the pair of teens got to know each other better. They got together every morning for a run and afterwards went for a swim at Quinn's house. Quinn had also introduced Evan to her two best friends Santana and Brittany, and like usual Santana seemed to pull out all the stops at trying to seduce the new kid. Evan however just smiled mysteriously and said "I don't want to get in the middle of your relationship" and just walked away, leaving a confused Santana in his wake.

Evan also had the misfortune of meeting Quinn's boyfriend Finn Hudson. It was clear to everybody, except Finn, that Evan was not impressed.

The Group had all met up at the mall for an afternoon of shopping and Evan couldn't help but notice the way Finn's eyes would slowly wander to the other girls walking around the mall. Evan couldn't help but think that something must be severely wrong with Finn if he was checking out anyone else besides his girlfriend because let's be honest, Quinn was the epitome of beauty in Evan's eyes.

Evan was aware that falling for your best friend must is a ridiculous cliché but he couldn't help it. Ever since that summer night when Quinn showed up at his house in the middle of the night crying he couldn't help the feelings that bubbled inside him. That same night he learnt all about Quinn's home life. He learnt that her mother was usually so drunk all the time that she wasn't even aware of her surrounding most of the time. He also learnt that while her father was physically abusive, he was most definitely emotionally abusive and he seemed to take great pleasure in telling her what a mistake it was and that the only reason she was born was because of a broken condom and the fact that God frowned upon abortion.

Quinn also couldn't help but develop feelings for her new friend. Evan was always there for her, a shoulder to cry on. She felt like she could tell him anything and that he would always be there. Even though she had developed this crush, she decided not to do anything about it. She was dating Finn after all, and he was a good boyfriend who hadn't done anything wrong.

*Q*E*Q*E*

It was the first Sunday night that Quinn had actually spent at home. Usually after church she would head straight over to Evan's and just hangs out for the rest of the day and then spends the night in his guest room. This particular Sunday though she had to spend the night at her house, actually she would have to for good now considering tomorrow was the first day of school. She knew that Evan was nervous about starting a new school but she couldn't help but think that being friends with the popular kids could only help him in the long run.

'He is also very athletic, I bet he will join one of the teams, which should help too' Quinn thinks as she pictures Evan walking down McKinley High's hall wearing a letterman jacket with his eye twinkling and a smirk adorning his lips.

Shaking her head to clear her thought Quinn crawls into bed and she can't help but think that this year would be the best year yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone,

All my stories are now on hold. My USB has been corrupted and all files are unrecoverable so I will have to re-write everything. I've lost everything. It will probably take a while to get back my muse and re-write all my stories. I was almost finished quite a few and am feeling a little defeated at the moment. Hopefully I'll be back up and running soon.

Sorry.


End file.
